


You're Mine Dollface - Ticci Toby x Reader

by Punklovergirl68



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punklovergirl68/pseuds/Punklovergirl68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parents divorce, having to live with your father who doesn't care, and starting a new school. How much worse could your life get? A lot actually, you didn't think you'd catch the eye of a certain, ticking killer. Now you're his new toy and he's never letting you go, can you escape...more importantly do you want to escape?</p><p>Ticci Toby belongs to Kastoway<br/>You belong to yourself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Crossing your arms you huffed as you leaned back on the passenger seat, eyes staring out the window as you stared hopelessly at the passing scenery of your hometown, before finally leaving it completely. Shifting in your seat you looked back, sad [Eye Color] eyes staring out the back window as you stared at the disappearing town. "Do we have to move?" you asked your voice barely a whisper as you straightened yourself out and looked forward. Out of the corner of your eye you watched as your father tightly gripped the steering wheel 'til his knuckles turned white. Swallowing thickly, he kept his gaze staring forward before a nervous smile crossed his lips.

"Yes [Your Name], yes we do" he said, nodding his head. Looking back out the window, you took in a deep breath. Your heart beating fast as your cheeks heated up and your gaze grew cold as you stared outside the window.

"I wish I could stay with mom" you said under your breath. Not even blinking when your father sighed in slight irritation.

"I wish you could have as well" he mumbled lowly, clenching and un-clenching the steering wheel as he tried to keep calm. Crossing your arms once again over your chest, you slid down the seat, looking forward as your eyes soon came parallel with the dashboard. Venomous thoughts raced through your mind as you stared at the gray and dusty dashboard that needed a good cleaning. The smell of coffee and stale cigarette smoke reached your senses. It was an old smell you used to love as a child 'til the incident happened.

You gave a dry breathless laugh as you thought about this past week. First you had come home from a long day of school to screaming and crying in the living room. Then came the news, from a calm yet infuriated father and weeping mother, you were told they were divorcing. Next came the agreement that you disagreed with, an agreement that said you would live with your father who planned on moving back to his hometown that he grew up in as a child before meeting your mother.

Through the screams and angry shouts, the broken cries and soft whimpers, their minds did not falter as they went through with their agreement. Exactly why were your parents divorcing? You hadn't the clue, through your mother, all you got out from her incoherent babbling were the words ' _cheat_ ' and ' _it's my entire fault_ '. You did not know if your mother had cheated and regretted it or your father had cheated and your mother blamed herself. All you knew was that your life was falling apart, the woman who took care of you since birth while your father was too busy with work to care was now giving you to the same man that didn't lift a finger to help her.

And today was the day, with your things pack and without another word from your mother who stared blankly at her bedroom wall. You and your father left, you didn't get the chance to see your friends one last time or tell them goodbye for the millionth time. Now, as you and your father drove down the road in silence, the only sound coming from the radio was the announcer's cheerful words about random nonsense. You watched how the scenery changed multiple times before finally the car started to pass by many trees. Your father had told you that he grew up in a small town surrounded by nothing but trees.

He said it was better than being surrounded by electronics, to just be able to surround yourself with nature and breathe in the fresh air. As he drove into the town, he passed by many houses that were spaced out greatly before turning down a dirt road. Your body bounced up and down, as your seat belt made sure to anchor you down to your seat. Hitting a bump in the road, your head jerked to the side and hit against the car door. "Ow" you breathed out quietly as you rubbed the side of your head.

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home" your father said as the car pulled up to a small two story house. It didn't look too bad, but you could see it had taken a beating through the years from being ownerless for so long.

"Looks like a piece of shit" you grumbled as you unbuckled and exited the car. Standing by the car door you stared up at the house as your father got out and begin to unload the boxes of yours and his things from the back of the car and trunk.

-???-

Hidden just behind the trees, brown eyes hidden behind yellow goggles stared at the old car that pulled up to the run down house. The boy's body twitched, emitting a small ' _tic_ ' as it did. Curiously he watched, watching as the passenger door opened and a [Slim/Heavy] girl stepped out and stood there. Arms crossed over her chest with an annoyed huff escaping her lips as she stared up at the house. From the driver's side an older man stepped out and begins to unload boxes from the back seats and trunk.

But, the boy was not interested in what the older man was doing; no he was far more interested in the sixteen year old. Her [Eye Color] eyes giving a venomous glare at the worn down building, as her [Short/Long] [Hair Color] hair swayed lightly from the summer breeze. Summer was soon coming to an end as school was just around the corner. The boy reached a hand up and pulled down the mouth guard that was around his mouth, letting it dangle from his neck as his lips pulled up into a cruel smirk, as he pushed his yellow goggles up so they now rested on top of his head. Quietly he watched the girl's every move as his body twitched once again, causing him to jerk to the side a little.

He watched as she trudged over to the trunk, grabbing a few bags and boxes that she stacked on top of one another. As she trialed behind the older man who carried a box under his arm and a bag dangling from his wrist. The boy gave a dark chuckle as his hand twitched near one of the hatchets that dangled from his waist. ' _Looks like I found my new toy_ ' he thought, a dark expression on his face, before he turned and tread deeper into the woods.


	2. Chapter One

You struggled as you stumbled into the house behind your father. You tilted your body with the boxes that wobbled in your arms. “The rooms are upstairs, you can go pick one first and I’ll take the other one” your father said, waving his free hand dismissively as he set the bag and box he held down and walked back outside. You set the boxes down, being sure to keep hold of the bags that held your possession. Soon you walked up the creaky wooden steps that slightly bent downwards under your weight.

Soon at the top, you stand there and stare down the dark hallway, each side held two doors, two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a closet. Walking to the first door, you grabbed its dusty golden knob and pushed it open, peeking inside you found a medium size room with dust coating the floor and walls. While cobwebs hanged from the ceiling, stepping in you scanned the room thoroughly. The whole room was basically bare, setting your bags down you wander back down the stairs were your father was setting down a few more boxes. “There’s no furniture” you spoke blandly to your father, watching as he turned to you with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s correct, the movers won’t be here with the furniture ‘til another hour or two” your father said. In contrary to the divorce your father was given money to buy new furniture that would fill the empty house, as well as have someone come by and check the plumbing. You stared at your father for a minute before watching as he walked past you. “There are only a few more boxes left, but I’m sure I got all your stuff in. So take them on up to your new room” he said as he passed by you before walking out the opened door.

Your left eye twitched slightly as you sighed and begin to gather up the boxes that had ‘ _Property of [Your Name], do not touch!_ ’ written on them, there were four in total. Three filled to the brim with clothes and the last one filled with old and new notebooks, sketchbooks, pencils, color pencils, sharpies, markers, and a laptop. Stacking them all on top of one another you begin to walk towards the stairs, bending and weaving your body to keep the boxes balances. ‘ _Maybe I should have done this one at a time_ ’ you thought as you slowly walked up the stairs, one step at a time. ‘ _Don’t fuck this up [Your Name], don’t fuck this up_ ’ you told yourself as you were now halfway up the stairs.

Your heart skipped a beat as your body started to lean backwards along with the boxes, quickly you straighten yourself while lightly tilting the boxes forward. Sighing in relief, you watched as the boxes straighten themselves out and grew still. Swallowing thickly you continued the rest of the way. Once you reached the top you had no trouble walking the few steps towards the open bedroom door. Setting the boxes down on the floor, you sighed in relief.

“Well there’s really nothing else to do until the furniture gets here” you mumbled, once again turning and heading back downstairs. This time you found your father crouched down while digging through some of the boxes, boredly looking at old pictures that he had subconsciously packed without realizing it. “I’m going to go explore the town” you mumbled, only getting a hum in response.

Without another word you jogged out of the house and out into the summer air. The sun was high in the sky while a nice breeze blew by. Your lips twitched downwards as you thought about having to start the school year at a new school. Shaking your mind of those thoughts, you dug your hands into your jeans and started to walk down the dirt road, it was greatly uneven, that you were amazed that the car even made it to the house. As you walked, you stopped when you heard a small ticking sound that echoed through the air, bouncing off the trees.

Tilting your head to the side, you stayed silent, waiting to hear that sound again. After a couple of minutes of pure silence, you shrugged your shoulders and continued on walking. When you made it to the main road, the place was empty. No one was outside, no cars drove by, it was as if everyone had just up and died as soon as your father and you made it to your new home. Looking both ways you chose a random direction and started to walk down the sidewalk.

You passed by many stores, each one you peeked inside from the front windows but something always blocked your view from seeing if anyone was at the cash register or not. Finally you gave in as you trudged into a small antique store; the inside had a musty smell to it, causing your nose to crinkle at the smell. At the cash register sat a very old man, his gray hair thinning and already starting to fall out. His blue eyes hidden behind thin rimmed glasses while staring down at a small leather bound book. And each time he moved to turn the page you swore you could hear his bones creaking underneath his skin.

He looked up at you when he heard the small bell on top of the door go off; his left eye was milky white, while the other was clear blue. “How may I help you?” he asked, his voice barely audible. You stared at him, before shaking your head.

“No, I’m just looking around” you said, watching as he nodded his head before going back to his book. Heading deeper into the small store, even though there wasn’t much there, you looked at each antique you passed by. Of course you weren’t interested in anything the store had to offer, this seemed more like a place your grandmother would go shopping. It certainly had her taste in bad pottery and all; you winced at how horrible the color choices for some of the pottery were. Turning back to the front of the store, you left without another word to the old man as he continued to read from the leather bound book in front of him.

Once you headed back out into the open air, you noticed that there were some people out now, more importantly a boy around your age and a little girl. The boy had short, slightly spiked black hair that was messily dyed silver on the top. His eyes were silver as well as thick rimmed glasses rested on his face. He had snake bites on his bottom lip as he looked irritated with the little girl. Her black hair was long and messy, looking to be in tangles as her matching silver eyes shined with excitement as she ran further ahead of the older boy. You walked over to the two, stopping when the boy took notice to you, raising an eyebrow. “Hi” you said, raising and hand and waving lightly.

“Uh, hey” the boy said awkwardly, raising a hand back at you and waving as well. It was silent; the only sound was the little girl’s laughter and feet pounding against the concrete sidewalk, as well as the sound of a few cars driving by. “You new here?” he asked, a curious look in his eyes as he stared at you.

“Yeah, just moved here today, the name’s [Your Name]” you said.

“Shawn” the boy responded back, giving a small smile. “And the little girl over there is my sister, Ebony” he said, motioning towards the young girl who was now tilting backwards to stare up at the sky. You chuckled as you watch her suddenly go cross eyed as a small white butterfly landed on her nose.

“She’s adorable” you cooed, laughing when you received an eye roll from Shawn as he crossed his arms.

“If you define cute as the spawn of Satan, I suppose so” he mumbled under his breath.

“Hm, you two don’t get along that much, do you?” you questioned, leaning towards his face, resting a finger on your chin as you looked into his unique eyes.

“Not at all” he said, placing a hand on your face and lightly pushing you away. Smiling you two begin to chat, standing on the sidewalk as Ebony twirled around doing whatever came to her mind. Just as the sun was starting to set you two finally said your goodbyes, of course after exchanging numbers. You smiled widely to yourself as you walked home, hands buried deep into your pockets. Once you were walking down the uneven dirt path, your smile started to falter as the sun was only lightly peeking over the horizon but still encasing the sky in a dark blue hue.

The sound from earlier came back, as your [Eye Color] eyes scanned the area and you pick up your speed a little. ‘ _This is silly, it’s probably nothing. I mean getting scared over some noise, really, what are you a pussy?_ ’ you asked yourself. Shaking your head and taking in a deep breath you started smiling again once you saw the house insight. As soon as your foot made contact with the first porch step the ticking sound stopped and bathed the outside once again in blissful silence.

Once you enter your new home, it wasn’t dirty and bare anymore. Now clean and decorated with furniture, it looked like a normal modern home. On the couch your father snored lightly, his hair was disheveled as his chest rose and his nose twitch as another snore exited his slightly parted lips. You stared down at his sleeping form, scoffing lightly before heading up the stairs and towards your room. Once you entered you weren’t surprise to find it still dirty and the furniture just laid out randomly, ‘ _it’s going to be a long night’_  you thought as you set to work.


	3. Chapter Two

You slumped to the floor, tired from having to move everything around so the room looked just like how you wanted it to. Your back was leaned up against the wall as you just sat there and stared at everything. Your muscles were sore and ached painfully as you didn’t have any energy to stand or crawl over to your bed. Lightly your eyelids begin to droop as your breathing slowed down and you fell into a peaceful sleep.

-???-

As [Your Name] slept peacefully on the ground, her body slumped further down ‘til only the upper part of her back and her head was leaning on the wall while the rest was sprawled out on the floor in a very uncomfortable manner. The window to the room started to slide upwards, letting in the summer breeze that blew the curtains around. A brown haired boy climbed into the room and stood tall as his feet gently landed on the wooden floor. His brown eyes scanned the room before landing on the sleeping girl on the floor. He raised an eyebrow as he walked over to her.

He made no sound as his feet gently wandered over to the sleeping [Hair Color] haired girl. Stopping in front of her he squatted down and stared at her. Now that he was close he had a better look at her face. Her skin was smooth looking with very few blemishes. Behind her eyelids he was able to see her eyes moving around frantically, while her breathing was a mixture of calm and heavy.

Sometimes it would pick up and seconds later it would calm down. Bringing a gloved hand up he rested it on [Your Name]’s cheek and gentle begin to caress it while staring intently at her. His body twitched emitting a small ‘ticking’ sound. ‘ _I never had a toy that looked so beautiful, just like a doll_ ’ he thought as he stared intently at [Your Name]. Standing he picked the [Hair Color] haired girl up and walked over to her bed, this time not even trying to be quiet.

The floorboards creaked and groaned in protest to his weight. Gently he laid the teenager down on the bed, listening to the bed springs moan at the new weight added to it. Automatically the teenager turned onto her side and curled up as she slept on top of the covers, still in her clothes from this morning. The brunette started to find himself leaning downward ‘til he was just inches away from her face. His lips hovered her own as he could feel her light breathing blow air onto them.

Soon his lips tugged back into a slight smirk as he moved his lips to the teenager’s ear. “See you around, Dollface” he breathed out into her ear before straightening himself out and walked back over to her window. Getting up on the window sill he hopped down towards the ground just as the door to [Your Name]’s room opened.

-You-

You blinked your eyes open when you felt like someone was shaking you. Your vision was hazy but after a few minutes it cleared and you could clearly see your father leering down at you. “What do you think you’re doing?” he seethed out.

“What do you mean?” you groaned as you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and pushed yourself up. You froze when you felt the palm of your hands on something soft. “Huh?” you questioned in confusion as you sat up on your bed. Your covers were crinkled and messy from were you were sleeping on them. ‘ _How did I get in my bed?_ ’ you thought.

“I mean, why the hell are you moving around so late?” your father asked as he narrowed his eyes down at you. You furrowed your brows in confusion, starting to feel unease as you couldn’t remember if you had fallen asleep in your bed or on the floor.

“I wasn’t moving around, I was asleep” you said, speaking slowly as you looked around your room. ‘ _Did I open my window before I went to bed?_ ’ you asked yourself as you stared at the open window and the curtains that were being blown around by the summer wind.

“Don’t pull that crap on me, I heard you. You weren’t even trying to hide it, just stomping around up here like it isn’t three in the morning!” your father exclaimed, his voice raising as he begin to seethe even more. “I’ll let you off with a warning this time, but if I hear you moving around again tonight I’ll let you sleep outside!” he snapped as he turned on his heel and walked over to the door. Grabbing it he pulled it with him as he left ‘til it slammed shut. You flinched at the loud noise before sinking back into a laying position on your bed.

You were too tired and angry now to care about how you got into your bed or why your window was open. Instead you lowly mumbled to yourself as you laid there sprawled out before slowly falling back asleep.

-The Next Morning-

When you woke up again, it was to the sound of birds annoyingly chirping outside and the sun infiltrating your room. You stared tiredly up at the ceiling, not wanting to move at all as you yawned loudly. You rolled around, listening to the springs in your mattress, grunt and moan as you rolled out of bed and onto the floor with a low ‘thump’. Standing up you sluggishly stripped out of your dirty and now uncomfortable feeling clothes from yesterday and started to put on something more comfortable. Pulling on a [Favorite Color] tank top and loose shorts that stopped just at your knees.

Leaving your room you walked down stairs and into a quiet living room. In fact the whole house was silent. Entering the kitchen there was no note or anything to be found, with a shrug of your shoulder you walk back into the living room and towards the windows. They were still bare of any curtains letting you get a plain view of the front yard without any trouble. The car was gone and you had all the answers you needed, now knowing that your father had left to (hopefully) find a job.

Heading back to the kitchen now that your question had been answer, you searched the cabinets for a bowl and a box of cereal. After those items were found you went over to the fridge and retrieved the milk and from there you prepared your breakfast. After the cereal was poured into the bowl you twisted the cap off of the milk and started to pour it in as well. Your body became tensed as your head shot up and towards the small window above the kitchen sink. It still seemed dirty as looking through it caused everything on the other side to be blurred, but you could make out a figure.

A tall man that stood near the edge of the forest. They looked very pale and it was hard to make out any facial features. Just as you squinted your eyes in hopes for a better look, you felt the milk overflow out of the bowl and onto the floor were it splashed onto your feet. With a gasp at the cold liquid touching your skin you stopped pouring and hopped back away from the mess. You groaned in irritation at the mess of milk and cereal on the counter and floor before looking back over to the window.

All you could see through the dirty glass was the blurry figures of the trees that stood still outside. Sitting the milk down on the dry part of the counter, you put its lid back on and moved the box of cereal before the cardboard box bottom got soaked with milk. Soon you set to work to clean up your mess.

-Time Skip-

By the time you were finished, you weren’t hungry anymore and ended up dumping your bowl of cereal. After cleaning the unused bowl and spoon you put them on the dish rack to dry and walked towards the living room. Flopping down onto the couch, you huffed and looked at the TV that was still off. You made no movement to turn the TV on, instead just staring at the blank screen. “What to do? What to do?” you hummed out as you twisted your body around on the small couch ‘til you were on your back.

You stared up at the ceiling with a blank expression as you thought of how to cure your boredom. You weren’t in the mood to watch anything on the TV. You didn’t want to go exploring the internet or talk to any of your friends back home, just yet. The only other thing to do was go explore the town again. But, you weren’t in the mood to get up and move so there really was nothing to do.

Except, maybe call Shawn. You pursed your lips and thought about it for a minute, wondering if you should call him or wait to see if he calls you first. After a minute of thought, you remembered that your phone was upstairs in your room and you were too lazy to get up and get it. “Well the only thing to do now is just lay here and do nothing” you breathed out as you let one of your arms dangled off the couch as you stared up at the ceiling.


	4. Chapter Three

You don’t exactly know when you passed out asleep, but you were woken up by the front door being kicked open and then slammed shut. Your father came into the living room, stopping to stare at you with furrowed brows. “You’ve been sleeping all day, haven’t you? Why not go out and do something productive” he grumbled as he pushed your legs off the couch so he could sit down. You rolled your eyes and sat up, stretching your arms upwards and rubbing your eyes.

“Fine, I’ll go for a walk” you grumbled as you stood and ran up the stairs to search for some shoes. Once you had what you needed, shoes and your phone, you were already making your way back down the steps. You didn’t say a word to your father who was now flipping through the channels on the television, by his agitated attitude you guessed finding a job didn’t go so well. Or maybe it did and he was just in one of his natural bad moods. You didn’t really care to know which one it was.

The minute you stepped out onto the front door, you didn’t walk down the dirt road and head into town. Instead you jogged yourself around the house to the back, now questioning why you didn’t use the back door located in the kitchen. Stopping you raised your hand to shield your eyes from the harsh afternoon sun rays to stare at the tree lines. You saw nothing strange or out of place, just plain old trees lined crookedly side by side. At one point you saw a huge gap between two trees as well as a dirt path leading through them.

“A trail?” you questioned, then again why should you be surprised about such a trivial thing that was common when it comes to heavily wooded areas. Of course there would be a trail leading through the woods. Walking over there, you stopped to lean down and scratch at the exposed skin of your legs, the grass in the backyard tall and unkept. It scrapped against your exposed flesh and made it feel irritated and itchy. “Remember to tell dad one of us need to cut the grass back here” you said to yourself as you continued onto the trail.

The minute you got onto the dirt path you looked down at your legs to stare at the red scratch marks caused by your [Sharp/Dull] fingernails. You shrugged your shoulders and stared down the path, it didn’t look the best with weeds and tall grass poking out from either side of it. The trees loomed high above, only allowing bits and pieces of sunlight to flutter through the leaves. With a low hum you started to walk ahead.

It felt like you had been walking for hours due to the bustling summer heat, but in actuality you had only been walking for thirty minutes. You soon came to a split in the path. On the left the path lead down a small slope and towards a lake. Looking to the right it seemed to be blocked by a fallen tree that was decaying and covered in moss. It seemed to lead deeper into the woods.

“Hm, should I take the path that leads to a boring old lake or the path that could lead to a small adventure of exploration?” you questioned, stroking your chin in thought. “Well clearly this is an obvious choice” you said as you turned right and started to pull yourself up onto the fallen tree. You ignored the soft feeling of moss on your skin mixed with the rough tree bark as well. When your feet finally landed back onto the dirt path you dusted yourself off and marched forward.

-Time Skip-

You came to a stop and sucked in a deep breath of air, your feet aching lightly as the sun was now starting to set. Pulling out your phone you saw it was only six thirty, you could head back now or keep going. You thought about it for a minute before continuing on ahead, the dirt path started to widen the more you walked forward before you can to a stop at a clearing. “Woah” you breathed as you looked up at the three story manor. It was even more worn down then the home you were living in.

Vines snaked up the side of it as some of the windows were bored up or covered in nothing but grime to the point that you couldn’t see inside them. Pieces of wood seemed to dangle off certain areas while cobwebs decorated the corners of the porch and a few windows. The placed looked as if it had been abandon for years and mother nature was taking her time in letting nature demolish it. You could tell it was once a beautiful manor, back in its prime. Now it was left to rot.

You took a few steps forward, heading towards it. The way the setting sun shined from behind it made it just drew you in like a moth to a flame. The minute your foot made contact with the first porch step, you pulled back from hearing the loud groan of protest it gave you.

-???-

“There’s a girl outside!” a childish voice exclaimed as a young girl pressed herself against the window. Even through all the grim she could see the [Hair Colored] girl that stood just at the foot of the porch steps. This wasn’t the first time a human had wandered onto their property. They have seen plenty of hikers and people that were outsiders to the nearby town walk here to only meet their doom. The residents of the manor only saw this as a free ticket and a few saw it as a free meal.

“Really? Well been awhile since someone was stupid enough to venture out this way” a blond haired male said, pausing the game he was playing. One would mistake him for a cosplayer due to his similarities to the famous Hero of Time from the Legend of Zelda franchise. Only difference were the soulless black eyes that held beady red pupils in the middle while bloody tears streaked down his face. A familiar browned haired boy peeked into the main area once he heard what the young girl had said.

“You say there’s a girl outside, Sally?” he questioned stepping fully into the room now, giving a small twitch.

“Uh-huh” Sally said, as she nodded her head. She looked away from the window, her long disheveled brown hair draping over her face. But you could still see the bright green eyes that stared through them along with the blood that flowed from her forehead and down her face. Cascading down over the bruises and cuts on her face, same went for any exposed skin on her body. “She looks like she wants to come in.”

“I say let her, then we can finally have some fun” the Link look alike said, closing the gaming system in his hand and setting it aside as he pulled his legs up to sit criss cross on the battered couch. The brown haired male hummed twitching as he stalked over to the window to peek outside. His brown orbs widen for a minute before narrowing as he saw the familiar [Hair Color] haired girl. She seemed to be debating something as she’d lift her foot up to the step and then lowerd it. She did this five more times before shaking her head and turned around to leave.

“Aw, she’s leaving” Sally whined as she pushed away from the window. She stalked over to a chair, grabbing hold of a worn out teddy bear that was sitting there. “Come on Charlie, let’s go find Daddy” she said as she wandered over to a set of stairs.

“What a shame and I was so looking forward to actually getting an easy kill” the Link look alike sighed as he grabbed the handheld gaming system and opened it up. Ready to get back to his game. The brown haired male stayed near the window, watch the young female disappear back into the woods.

-You-

You don’t know why, but you had the sudden feeling of being uncomfortable near the manor. There’s was clearly no signs of life, but it felt as if you were being watched as you walked back towards the trail. It wasn’t until the manor was fully out of sight, did your body relax and you released a breath you didn’t know you were holding. ‘ _It’s probably paranoia from the thought of exploring the place alone. I should bring Shawn along next time I decide to come back here_ ’ you thought as you started to make your way back home.


End file.
